Pi Day
by Ghost320
Summary: 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481 117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233 786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006 606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820


**Title:**Pi Day

**Summary: **3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481 117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233 786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006 606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146 951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749 567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190 702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827 785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923 542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** In honor of today being pi day, I present this useless fic. My teacher played the song on loop throughout the whole class and I've had it stuck in my head all goddamned day - not that I remmeber the numbers in order. This has zero plot and this is last minute so keep your expectations low for your own health.

_Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, its characters, or the sick soundtrack. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fuckin' fanfiction on it would I?_

It was a cool day in the UG. New players were struggling to meet their goals, and the reapers (albeit halfassed) went about their usual business. However, there was _one _reaper who was particularly chipper.

Sho Minamimoto was humming to himself as he entered WildKat. He normally and subconciously avoids the place due to a certain annoying curly-haired boy, but today, the brisk air he walked with was so thick that he felt impenetrable. He was happy, and nothing could ruin this day.

Sanae was wiping down a table with a thick rag. A few young teenagers huddled in one corner, giggling and joking and happily eating their food. One of the young girls caught sight of Sho and pinched her friend's shirt, both becoming flushed as he passed their table. A teenage boy scoffed out of jealousy.

The math-fanatic would have _normally_ shot the prick a glare, but no. He was still in such a good mood that he nearly floated towards the counter. Sanae ignored his presence for a minute, before shoving the rag in his pocket and walking behind the counter where Sho waited.

"Hey, hi, how can I help you today?"

Sho closed his eyes and grinned. "_Today_..."

Sanae hesitated and raised a brow. "Yes, today. Unless of course you'd like to place your order in a time capsule, but it'll cost y'extra." The female teens in the corner giggled some more, though it was only briefly before returning to their own little conversation.

"Funny," Sho calmly said. "But _this_ is one number that simply can't be saved for any other day - that is, unless it's in exaclty one year from today."

The man behind the counter really didn't care, but he still hadn't heard Sho's order, so he figured he mind as well have asked anyways. "And what's so special that can only be ordered today?" He scratched his head. "There ain't any specials going on today, kiddo..."

Sho chuckled. "Nice joke, coming from a decimal like you," he slammed his left hand on the counter, earning a few startled heads from the teens whipping around to look at him. They tuned in to the conversation. Sanae had an expression of mixed puzzlement and disinterest. Sho continued. "Surely you know what day it is, right?"

"Uhh.." the waiter's eyes looked sideways and up, as if the answer were floating around him. "Th' Ides of March? Or is that tomorrow?"

The math freak scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

All but Sho in the room were equally confused. Just what day _was _today? Was it a holiday that Japan didn't celebrate? It's possible, but none had any idea why a person like Sho would care - he's not a foreigner, is he? Maybe it was a religious thing.

If math were a religion...

"This is zetta unbelievable! Are you telling me you forgot about Pi Day?!"

_"Pie Day? I didn't even know there was a day for a single dessert," _Sanae thought. Not wanting to start a useless conflict, he kept his calm tone. "Alright alright, it's cool, it's cool. So you came here for some pie, right?"

Sho rolled his eyes. "Yes," he scrunched his nose, and answered Sanae's question before he even asked it. "

"..Alright," Sanae nodded and went to the back. "It'll just be a moment. Want a drink so that?"

"What?" Sho looked at the man like he had a second head. "I don't want a factorin' drink." The teenagers that were listening in shared puzzled looks with eachother. They weren't sure if he was censoring himself or just had an awkward accent.

And so, Sho waited at the counter, too eager to wait at a seat. He knew it would be quick anyways, being that he _was_ the only person in line. Pulling out his very pricey-looking graphing calculator, he began to sing the Pi Song quietly to himself and do some pi-related equations simultaneously. The kids in the corner couldn't hear him clearly, so it sounded like mumbling. They thought he was chanting or something and lost interest, returning their attention back to eachother.

Not long after, Sanae came out with a warm cherry pie. He placed it on the counter and waited for the math obsessed guy to notice.

"...1050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049-"

"Ahem."

"Hm?" Sho looked at Sanae, bored.

"Pie's done."

Sho laughed. "Pi is never done, you simple integer."

"Then what's this in front of ya?"

Bright eyes met the fresh dessert. To any normal person, it looked almost as good as it smelled - which was very, _very_, good; many wouldn't consider Sho Minamimoto "normal" though, so he glared at it. If the pie were alive, it would be shaking in its crust. "Is this a joke?" His voice bled. The teenagers tuned their ears in again.

"Huh?"

The tan young adult pointed at this - this _blasphemy _before him and proceeded to go batshit.

"ARE YOU FACTORIN' WITH ME YOU UNCULTURED COSINE?!"

Sanae blinked in disbelief. He was shocked, stunned.

"WHEN I ASKED FOR PI, I MEANT _PI. YOU KNOW _- THE NUMERICAL VALUE OF THE RATIO OF THE CIRCUMFRENCE OF A CIRCLE TO ITS DIAMETER?!*** **APPROXIMATELY 3.14159. KEYWORD, _APPROXIMATELY_. I CAN GO _ON _AND ON WITH THE NEXT HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF DIGITS OF PIE. 265358979323846264338-"

"Whoa, look, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"-3279502884197169-"

"I'll take back the pie, you don't have to pay for it, I'll eat it. You come into a restaurant and ask for pi, what do you expect, of course anyone'd think you'd meant the food pie, not-"

"-399375-"

Sanae sighed. "You can relax, Sho."

"-10582097494-"

"Don't you have souls to reap? Helpless kids to torment?"

"4592307816406286-"

By this time, the teens had gotten up and left. Sho exited in a storm, digits and digits of pi still being heard until it faded, but the teenagers were so freaked out by Sho's incessant Pi-chanting that one had accidentally tipped him off with 5800¥******. Despite thinking he deserved that much for suffering through his latest customer, Sanae didnt have it in his heart to keep it. He kept note of it and planned on giving it back to those kids the next time they eat at his café - _if _they ever returned after this bullshit.

"And if they don't stop by anymore," Sanae let out a relaxed sigh and rested an elbow on the counter, digging into the now room-temperature dessert with a fork. "I could always ask Josh' or Neku."

He smiled.

_'Yeah, anything's worth seeing those kids.'_

"-SEVEN ZERO TWO ONE ONE THREE NINE EIGHT ZERO EIGHT SIX EIGHT-!"

_"Huh?" Sho could be heard again, but two new voices as well._

_"What the hell?!"_

_"Uh...is this a reaper...?"_

_"I don't know but I think he's malfunctioning. Let's trash the noise while this guy's unstable."_

_"Okay!"_

Sanae watched as two new Players evaded the distracted Reaper. They'd definitely have it easier than some of the older players.

**I know this was terrible and I apologize. Not only am I a terrible writer but I cannot write TWEWY for my life. I tried anyways. **

*****this definition is from the New Oxford American Dictionary

******yeah I have no fucking clue how much this is on USD


End file.
